


Both of us

by Myfanfictionpalace



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Friendship, Friendzone, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, League of Assasins, Parenthood, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanfictionpalace/pseuds/Myfanfictionpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Queen hasn't had the same life as most other teenagers had. Even though that his parents kept him out of the field and wanted a normal life for him, growing up he has been trained and pushed to be as independent as he possibly can be. To be ready if any threat rises. But beside all of that he is still an 18 year old boy getting to know partying, girls and boundaries. </p><p>"Mom, don't you even go there." </p><p>"I don't see what's wrong with you having a crush on Sara," </p><p>"Have you seen uncle Diggle?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

The nurse handed the baby to his mother, still a little out of breath from the whole situation. Felicity smiled, she never in a million years thought things would eventually come to this. She had hoped for it but god knows it never seemed quite possible for her to have the happy ending she dreamed of since Oliver Queen walked into the IT-department that one day. The man had turned her live upside down and even though the danger, pain and anger she had felt throughout the years she had come to know him. Felicity wouldn't trade her life for anything in the world. Could she have settled for a calm and safer life? Yes, easily. But the family she gained while being on this crusade: John, Lyla, Roy, Thea, Laurel and Oliver. They made her feel like she was making a change in the world. So she stuck with it. 

_And then Nanda Parbat happened. Her and Oliver happened. Al-Sahim, heir to the demon happened._  
_Everything that they had been through, happened for that moment. At least that's what Oliver had said. And maybe in some ways he was right._  
_They were both dancing around each other. Oliver too afraid to take her down with him and Felicity too proud to keep on trying when it was obvious that Oliver and her was not happening as long as he kept his "because of the life I lead..." mentality._

_But then they happened. Was it the intensity between them that at this moment in their life exploded into their faces? Was it Oliver's decision to do what kept all of his loved ones, his city safe? Or was it something else..._

_She didn't know why it happened and she wasn't one to complain. Finally being with Oliver that night had silenced the lost feelings inside her heart. She knew now that his feelings were equally as intense as hers and with that knowledge she managed to wait. She ended things with Ray, she stayed on a distance until Oliver had gained the right amount of control and respect in the league. She waited for over 6 months. Until one night Thea was babysitting baby Sara and called her up at 3 am, having trouble getting the little one to sleep._

_When she arrived at the loft, everything was silent. Thea opened the door with a guilty smile and stepped aside to let Felicity in._

_She hadn't seen him in a few weeks and a soft gasp escaped her lips when she saw him cuddling Dig's daughter. "Guess I'm not needed after all," she smiled softly, taking a seat beside him on the couch while caressing Sara's little hand with her fingers. Oliver didn't answer, instead he just kept looking at the small girl, who occasionally pouted her lips to make a "plop" sound before grinning a toothless grin. "You're getting good at that," she pointed out, relaxing her head on his shoulder to look at her._

_He chuckled. "Uncle Ollie, ready for duty." he said before changing his position to look at her._

_"No league clothing? Are we having a day off?" Felicity asked, curiously._

_"More like some 'me time', it was long over due."_

_She smiled and nodded. "Well, I wouldn't mention that to Dig, because he's going to have you babysit her all the time."_

_Oliver shook his head in amusement and looked at her without actually looking, more like a longing look... obviously lost in thoughts._

_"I wouldn't mind," he scoffed. "Oliver the family man... Tommy would have my head."_

_"I think deep down, you both always were family men. I can only imagine the things you two did in your bachelor period but after some time you both would've settled down."_

_He nodded, wanting to say more when Sara started to cry in discontent. Oliver looked a little relieved when Felicity chuckled and took her from him to get her a bottle of milk._

_"Thing is, there's only one person I'm seeing myself settled down with." he says after a while, when she's done feeding Sara and laid her down in the crib._

_Felicity's heart seemed to have trouble calming down. "What are you saying?" she asks, looking into his eyes, looking for doubt in there. Thing is: she saw none._

_"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asks smiling down at her. "without any interruptions or weird situations."_

_"A date?" her eyes widen._

_"You don't want to?" he frowned, taking a step back._

_She pulled him back by his hands and shook her head. "It's just that we've covered everything to talk about on a first, second, and third date..." she mutters repeating something she said quite a while ago._

_He smirks and shrugs. "And I saw you shirtless, multiple times." he added for her._

_"That was one night," she recalled._

_The smirk didn't leave his face as he went on: "We can add to that too, if you want."_

 

Oliver sat beside her on the bed, ogling the baby boy in Felicity's arms. He  had his father's looks but the way he was watching his surroundings calm and collected but with surprise and curiosity in his eyes came from his mother. "He has your eyes," she smiles looking up at a starstruck Oliver. Who just kept on smiling down at his own little family. 

"Thank you." he says, after kissing her forehead and taking him carefully from her hold. "How do you feel about Thomas Elliot Queen?" she proposes quietly, letting him think about honoring Tommy in this way. 

"I love it." 


	2. introducing the characters :)

 Dylan Sprayberry as Thomas Queen

(just turned 18, tech-genius, eager to get out in the field, rebellious)

 

Paige Hurd as Sara Diggle 

(18 almost 19, smart, outgoing and carefree, trained in self defence)

 

aja Bair as Mikaela Diggle 

(15 years old, loud, very curious and smart)

introducing the new characters / actors

 

The first chapter will be up very soon! any doubts or suggestions considering the cast, please tell me :)


	3. Being her Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas spends a day with Sara after she returns home from a spa weekend with her friends.

 

**Thomas Queen**

 

"Shit, mom don't you knock?" 

Stepping out of the showercabin, he halts seeing his mother folding towels.

"Oh!" his mother pouts her lips in surprise and looks away with a smile. "Sorry, you usually take much longer to shower, so I figured," she says pointing to the laundry-basket, "it would be alright."

Thomas sighs, moving closer and holding on tightly to the towel. "I usually do but then I recalled Sara's came home this morning and we're going to grab some big belly."

A smirk appears on his mothers face, she continues folding the laundry leaving Thomas to roll his eyes. "What?" he asks when it's no longer possible to ignore the underlying message. 

"Nothing, just glad you get to spend some time with her today, as in normal teen stuff. Not the things that your dad and Dig make you suffer through."

Thomas shuffles into his underwear while Felicity is folding the last shirts, he has to admit that it's been a rough couple of months in training, his fathers lessons have gotten more intense than ever. "It's okay. I know why I have to learn this. It's the life I was born in, and even without dad, Dig and you's history... the name Queen will always reach certain enemies. It's good to be prepared."

Felicity smiles, "You know we're proud of you, right? You graduated high school with honor... which with the knowledge of your father's academic history is a miracle. You're almost an adult,"

"-am an adult," he whispered cheekily. "An in my knowledge dad's interesting academic life started in college, all four of them,"

Felicity chuckles. "Don't you dare put me through that, do you understand that mister?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

He walks out of the bathroom.

A car pulls up before the house and Sara steps out, walking up to the front door already seeing Thomas through the glass. 

"There's my Queen," she smiles pulling him in for a hug. Thomas smirks and shakes her hold of off him. "Let's go, Diggle," 

Sara makes a face and shakes her head following him towards the car. "How was your weekend? Any new developments that I would want to know about?"

Thomas sighs. "You know how on edge my parents get whenever I ask too many questions. They love to prepare us but don't like to tell what for." 

"Yeah well... our dads seem to think alike," she smiles but he can tell that it irritates her just as much. "I mean I get the whole 'you're my daughter and I want you safe' thing but we're good. I mean we are really good Tom."

"We'll be our own superheroes someday." he grins, already losing his seatbelt at the sight of the big belly burger sign. Sara shrugs and winks at him cheekily "You're my superhero already anyways. I honestly wouldn't know what to do without you. Friends like your father and my dad..like us... it's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, you're pretty amazing," Thomas mumbles as he leaves the car, thinking of ways to not make it obvious how much he adores the clueless beauty. 

 

 


End file.
